He wasn't what I expected
by Nefertel
Summary: If you are reading this then I have been captured or worse dead. I wanted people to know who I was so please take the time to read. Read how finding out about my past and who I was lead me to someone I didn't expect or plan on. OC/David pairing based long before the uprising in underworld 3 Rated M just in case


**Here was an idea I had whilst watching Underworld: Awakening. Let me know if it sucks lol. I know I have other stories to update and everything but I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away so I had to write it down.**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, if you are reading this then that means that I am either dead, or I have been captured. Either way I write this so that you may know my story. However to really know my story, you need to know about my life from the very beginning. (Please bear with me)

My name is Laini. I live in a small village called Summerfield. It's a nice village not too big, but big enough that you can't just walk through it in half an hour. Everyone knows everyone, but not in that annoying in your business kind of way. About half of the village is surrounded by a forest and the other side has many fields.

I was raised by my father Joseph, he is the village blacksmith. As you can expect I was raised a tom boy which suited me just fine. I had many friends as a child all boys as you can imagine.

I always knew I was different. I mean come on I loved getting dirty, I loved wrestling, climbing trees, getting into fights and everything else. I always figured it was because of the fact I was raised by a man.

However when I was nine years old, I found out the real reason. That day wasn't different than any other. I went into the forest as always. I had been out there for some time collecting wood for my father.

Then I felt something strange, a sense that I was not alone. I turned around and there stood not more than fifteen feet away four rather large men. They had this weird, hungry look upon their faces as they watched me. I should have been scared. I had heard many stories about young girls being attacked, but I knew, somehow that they wouldn't get that chance. I don't know how I knew I just did.

Then their bodies started shaking and popping. I definitely got scared then. In a matter of seconds they went from four men to four wolf-like beasts. They were growling and snarling as they slowly edged closer.

Now what happened next is still a blur for me. All I remember is walking back through the forest covered in blood. Now luckily for me my home was situated a little away from the main village. So I didn't have to walk through the main square looking like I'd just bathed in a river of blood.

It took a few hours and a massive scrub for me to calm down enough to say anything to my father. He of course had come out racing towards me worried I was hurt. When I was asleep he went out into the woods and found the bodies.

He didn't tell me until the next day what he found. The wolf men were dead and in pieces. My father then showed me a letter and said this was from my mother.

Now my father had only ever told me that my mother died when I was born, and that's it. So to have something of hers was even more shocking to me.

_Laini _

_If you are reading this then your father feels it is time for the truth of you. _

_You should know that I did love your father at one point in my life. I was so happy to learn I was pregnant with you, but then I met HIM. Draco. _

_He was so mysterious and worldly. I was in awe of him. He told me of many stories of his life. He then trusted me with his secret. He is a vampire. I know I should be terrified but just knowing this has just made me love him completely. _

_I wanted to be changed so that I could be with him. He wanted to wait until you were due to be born. That way the change would affect you a little. This meant that I would have you in my life forever. Ask any mother around you, only but a few would pass up that opportunity._

_When he changed me it did affect you, but not in the way we thought. We didn't want you to be a monster but at least a little like us. We tried feeding you blood from an animal but you just threw it back up and started crying loudly._

_I managed to get some milk from a cow and that you ate hungrily after that you were fine until u were hungry again, and again we tried feeding you blood._

_You threw it up again, so with a very heavy heart we decided to give you to your real father. Many of our kind had said to kill you but I couldn't. I may be a vampire but I am still your mother. I still care for you greatly so does Draco. Even though you do not biologically belong to him he loves you like you were his own._

_With heavy hearts we returned to your father. At first he was shocked to see me. We had sent word to him saying that you and I were dead so as to ease some of his suffering. It had been a couple of years at this point. He was angry at first and refused to take you but then you my beautiful daughter walked up to him and gripped his leg smiling._

_Since you have vampire blood running through you, you have and will always develop fast. So it was no surprised that at two years old you were a very confidant walker. _

_Your father's heart melted straight away, no one could resist you not even the grumpiest of vampires. _

_We left after asking him not to mention this until he believed you were ready. If you are reading this then it seems as if you are for whatever reason. Please my dearest daughter, do not hate me or Draco, and please come find us._

_Love eternally _

_Your mother Elizabeth and Draco_

I remember blinking back tears as I looked up at my father whose face was grave. I didn't speak to be honest I had no clue what to say. I simply stood up and went to my room clutching the letter.

I remember thinking it all made sense now. Why I was so different and why I could do half of the things I could. I had decided then and there that once I came of age I would go in search of her.

I eventually started talking to my father a week later. He apologised for his part in deceiving me and he said he would not stop me if, when I was old enough, I wanted to find her. That and a few times after, I did seriously consider just forgetting about her and stay with my father.

I had never seen him look so small. I would picture horrible things happening to him if I left. He would convince me that I should go and find the answers he cannot give me. My friends were ok with what I was surprisingly. I had waited a full two months before telling them.

They were shocked at first and then one by one they shrugged their shoulders and muttered something like 'it all makes sense now'. I was glad of that, only problem was that they made challenges they did harder for me since I had an unfair advantage.

I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed it. It made beating them that much sweeter. They were and still are very loyal friends. They never told a soul about me not even Kristina.

Kristina was and probably still is, though it's been awhile since I have seen her, the queen bee so to speak. Her father is the mayor and so she believes she has the right to treat everyone as her personal servants.

She bossed people about and would make they feel like crap. Everyone except me and my friends, we were the only ones she couldn't intimidate and for that she tried that much harder to hurt us.

She even tried accosting each one of my friends to get them to betray me or leave me. Every one of them rejected her. I loved hearing about that part. Still makes me smile even now.

Well anyway once I was old enough I said goodbye to my father and friends and headed out. My friends of course wanted to come with me, but I had said I needed to make this first journey on my own and plus I was going to see some vampires so bringing a group of full humans might not be the best idea.

It took a few weeks to locate some vampires who possibly knew of my mother and Draco. They sent me to a coven who knew nothing. At first they wanted to kill me or feed on me either one, but when I turned my eyes to the pale blue they same as theirs, they thought twice.

They mutter something about the rumours being true but I didn't care enough to stop and ask them what they meant. They pointed me in the direction of another coven that might know the answers I seek.

It took me a month to finally find a coven that knew of a vampire couple called Elizabeth and Draco. They were only a seven day journey away from me. I set of eagerly and then as the days passed I became nervous of the meet.

I came upon a small village nestled at the base of a mountain. I had asked around about a coven of vampires nearby and was almost swallowed up, with the amount of supposed protection I would need if I was set on finding them.

Crosses, garlic, holy water and silver are the stupid things that they gave me and plenty of each. I had wanted to laugh at them and tell them these stupid things wouldn't help me if I came face to face with a vampire. I didn't though they seemed so genuinely worried for my safety and truly believed that these silly trinkets would protect me. I didn't want to crush their beliefs.

Many of the men, closet to my age, made stupid remarks about me being a silly little girl, if I thought for a second that I could face a vampire and live to tell the tale.

Of course I didn't tell them that I was half a vampire. God knows what they would have done or at least tried to do to me. I ignored the comments and thanked the villagers for their 'protection' and started up the mountain.

They had said that a coven of vampires had a house half way up the mountain. It was in a small clearing in the small forest that adorned one of the mountain sides.

I kept to the forest looking for any sign of life. It took a day before I came upon the house to be honest I thought I would have been detected by now and seized upon.

Either they didn't think I was a threat, or they really didn't know I was there. Either case I stood just inside the forest line hidden from view slightly. The house wasn't anything special except for its size. It could probably fit every member of my village inside it three times over with room still to spare.

The design itself was simple enough it made sure to not stick out in the green landscape. The windows were huge and darkened which is what I expected during the day.

I had thought such a large coven would have some daylight protection of some sort. I took a deep breath. I remembered being nervous when the realisation hit me that in a matter of minutes I might come face to face with my mother.

As I started for the main door I heard a growl which stopped me dead in my tracks. I had heard that same growl before. I turned to see two of the same beasts I had seen when I was nine. I know what they were called now, Lycans.

They had chains around their necks which connected to a very heavy looking stone. 'Guard dogs' I muttered as they advanced on me. I made quick work of them just knocking them out. I knew my strength better now so I didn't kill them. They were only doing their jobs by protecting their vampire masters unlike the ones from years ago.

I decided it was now or never. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

A young woman answered the door with a scowl. She looked me up and down sizing me up before letting me inside. Without asking me anything or giving me a chance to explain why I was there she walked off.

When she realised I wasn't following her she stopped and gestured me too.

The house wasn't like nay house I had ever seen. There was a main foyer that had to sets of stairs on either side which led to the bedrooms. Past the foyer was a grand room I imagined held so balls and events back in the day with actual people.

Now though a slightly aged male vampire sat on a throne like chair at the far end of the room. Other vampires were spread out around the sides and a young male vampire was stood near the vampire on the throne like chair.

He stood with his back to me talking with the vampire who I assumed to be the leader. As I approached with the young woman who answered the door, everyone stopped their conversations to stare openly at me as I passed them.

Even the leader and the young man stopped and bother turned to me. The old one looked at me with annoyance but the younger one looked at me with curiosity. Now I have seen my share of handsome looking men, however I have always prided myself on not losing my head to them.

I have seen many girls go weak at the knees and lose all common sense and the ability to speak or think in the presence of a handsome man. I never had until I saw him if I hadn't been aware of where I was and why I was there I might of faltered with my words or even my steps.

I may have even acted like those idiotic girls I hated so much and act like I was desperate for him to notice me or something. Good thing for me that I trained myself to stay focused no matter what was in my way.

As I approached the older one he sat up straighter and glared at the young woman. I managed not to stare at the younger one as I waited for the older one to speak to me.

"What is the meaning of this Lilly?" he asked in a commanding voice. Had I been anyone else I might have flinch at his voice. Lilly shrugged her shoulders seemingly unaffected by the tone of the old ones voice.

"She knocked on the door; I answered and brought her here to you. If she is stupid enough to come here and knock on the door then it must be for a pretty good reason. Thought you would want to know about it first" Lilly walked away after that leaving me standing infront of a very pissed of looking vampire.

He stood up and walked down the few steps that made up the small stage in which his chair was seated on and stood infront of me.

"Well girl, explain yourself" he demanded in that imposing voice that irritated me to no end. I mean he didn't know who I was or why I was there and he was acting like a jerk as if I had just majorly imposed on him in some way.

I didn't speak for a bit I wanted to size him up he didn't like that, I saw him growl at me through gritted teeth "answer me".

I stood up straight and squared off with him. "I'm looking for someone and was told they may be here" I said in a clear level voice. He stared at me for a moment expecting me to continue but I didn't, I liked pissing him off.

"Who is it you are looking for" a soft voice said that belonged to the very man that I was so struck by as I walked in. Both the leader and I turned to look at the young one. I looked at him in surprise, were as the old one looked at him in annoyance much as he had done to me earlier.

"David!" he scolded the young one who ignored him and came closer to me. He didn't exactly have a nice sweet smile on his face but he was friendlier looking then the other.

I gave a small smile as I turned to him ignoring the old one as well. "I'm looking for a vampire couple called Elizabeth and Draco, I'm afraid I don't know their last names" I explained. Both men looked surprised when I mention the word vampire.

I looked at their stunned faces and smirked "yes I know your all vampires I'm not that stupid I came here intentionally with full knowledge of what you are". The younger one recovered first and looked at his father who sighed as he sat down on his chair. I now turned by attention to him.

"Why is it you seek these two?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders "that's my business" I said which was received with a glare. "If your intentions are to harm these vampires if they do in fact reside here then it is my business" he said coldly.

David the young one was now silent as he observed me. I chuckled which was met by another glare. "If I intended to harm anyone do you really think I would just openly walk in here announcing my presence to everyone" I again chuckled. I saw David's mouth lift up slightly at that comment before lowering again.

"Either way I still require to know why" he said glaring again. I had looked around then at the faces of the other vampires. I don't know what I was searching for but I obviously didn't find it so I turned back to the old one.

"Well if they are not here then I don't need to tell you and I'll just be on my way" I made to turn around but was stopped but David's voice. "Wait please" he said as I stopped and turned around. He then looked at the old one and said "father" just one word.

I was surprised to hear he was his son but then I was wondering if it was biologically or just from being turned.

The old one sighed "very well, yes they are here, now what is your business with them. As the leader of this coven I must insist I know" he said at me.

I remember a slight shiver go up my spine at his words. I can remember thinking 'they're here' over and over again. I was hopefully able to hide my surprised if I didn't they didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath and walked closer to the leader. "She is …. She knows my ….. I mean ….. I" I couldn't get it out. I had wanted to just say it outright 'she is my mother' but it somehow felt wrong to first say those words to him.

David showed a little concern as I fumbled at my words. I took a few deeps breaths before speaking again. "I cannot say why I am here to see them at least not until I have told them. I assure you I am in no way here to harm anyone" I try and sound convincing and sincere.

At first I didn't think it worked until he sighed and nodded. He looked at David and nodded. David said to follow him and I did.

We walked in silence through many hallways and up a few flights of stairs until we stopped at a door.

"This is their room, they are most likely to be here at this time" he explained before nodding and turning around and leaving me alone. He looked back once to see me watching me. I quickly looked away embarrassed to be caught staring.

I stare at the door and before I lose my nerve and gently knock on the door. I know they will hear it, they should already know that I am standing out here. At first there was no answer until I knocked a little louder.

I heard a muffled grunt before the door is slung opened with a loud "what!" coming from the half naked man standing there. His features soften slightly when he sees me. I blush at the sight of his very naked and well defined chest.

Growing up in that small village everyone is raised not to show much skin especially in public. My friends always remained clothed even when we went swimming. My words died in my throat. I had sought them out. I had searched everywhere for them, spent years thinking about finding them. Never once did I think about what I would say should I meet them.

He didn't say anything further he seemed to be waiting for me to speak. Eventually a woman came to the door dressed in a very oversized shirt which was obviously his. I gasped at the sight of her she was exactly as father had described her and much more.

It then hit me why he was dressed only in a pair of pants and she in his shirt, and why he had been late in answering the door, and why he had looked so cross. I interrupted my mother and I guess step father during a very intimate moment. I blushed, bright red and made to leave promising pain on David who must have known what they were doing. He did say this is where they usually can be found and he would have heard them.

The woman's voice stopped me "can we help you?" she asked gently seemingly unaffected by the fact they were interrupted.

I nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Yes, are you Elizabeth from the small village of Summerfield, married briefly to a man called Henry" I asked I was proud that my voice remained steady though I was shaking inside.

She gasped wide eyed at me, before slowly nodding her head. She gestured for me to come inside which I did with what little courage I had left. I sat on a small chair close to the fireplace whilst she disappeared with him into what I assumed was the bathroom.

They came out a few minutes later dressed in their own clothes. She came to sit across from me whilst he stood behind her. I wondered if briefly if they had already guessed who I was but they gave no indication if they had.

"I haven't heard those names in sometime" she said with a small smile. "Is Henry ok?" she asked surprising me with a show of concern crossing her face. I nod slowly and she smiles relieved.

"May I ask who you are and why you have come here?" asked the man I assume to be Draco who stood behind her.

I had wanted to scream 'I'm your daughter' or something along those lines, but now that I was there sitting across from them both I found my words elusive.

Instead of talking, which was a major impossibility for me at that moment; I took out her letter and handed it to her. She was at first confused until she opened it up and realised what she had in her hands. Her eyes shot up to mine in sheer surprise as did his.

She dropped the letter and rushed to me. I thought she was going to bowl me over with the speed she moved with, but she stopped right infront of me and knelt down. She looked over every inch of my face before slowly bringing a hand to my cheek.

"Is it really you?" she whispered as she traced my features. I nod slowly still unable to speak. Tears formed in her eyes as I answered he whispered question. Before I could think she picked me up in a tight embrace laughing.

I was unused to this type of affection so I remained stiff in her arms but she didn't seem to notice.

She eventually set me down and stood back to look at me fully. "I have waited for you to come for many years any longer and I was going to come and find you" she said with a chuckle. I finally managed to find my voice which I had to clear a couple of times first.

"As soon as I was old enough I came in search of you for answers" I said clarifying my intentions. She nodded and sat down again "when did he tell you?" she asked eagerly. I sat down too and grimaced I hadn't wanted to think about that day ever again. She noticed my discomfort and immediately was at my side with a worried look as was he.

"What?" they both asked "What happened?" I didn't know if I should of felt comforted by their concern for me but I was.

"I was nine when I was attacked by four Lycans, though at the time I didn't know what they were called" I explained. "I came home in a dazed covered in blood, as I cleaned myself father when to find the bodies he told me what he found when he got back and had to explain everything".

Draco asked "what did he find?" I gulped I had tried to repress this memory. "He said he found the remains for four bloodied bodies in pieces, he built a small bonfire and burn the remains in case anyone came by. Not that anyone did the people in the village were afraid of the forest and never really went into it, only father and I was not afraid".

They both nodded "anyway he showed me your letter after that and I decided once I was old enough I needed to find you. I've been able to learn how to control myself but I may develop other things that might get someone hurt or killed that I care about, so here I am".

They smiled sadly at each other then looked at me "yes my child we have much to discuss but for now you have had a long journey and I suspect are in need of food and sleep. First you eat and rest then we will talk". I was about to protest when my stomach growled and I yawned at the same time.

Food was brought up for me and once I had eaten my fill they showed me to the room next to theirs. I feel asleep instantly. I had never slept in such comfort before it engulfed me as I drifted into sweet welcoming darkness.

**What do you all think? Amazed by how long the chapter is I could have kept going for this story but I wanted to see what you all think before continuing. Please be honest.**


End file.
